Seeing Is Believing
by Revel55
Summary: Keefe Sencen has been blind since birth. Over the past several years, with his friends, he’s learned to cope with that. Tam Song is new to Foxfire high. On his first day of senior year, he runs into a really cute boy- that he realizes is blind. With family life, school pressure, and more, will these two boys manage to make their way? Or will their differences keep them apart?
1. First Day

Keefe

I'm lying in bed, of course, when the shrieking of my alarm goes off about four feet away from me. I blink my eyes open, until my eyes don't feel sticky and gross, then grab my alarm clock. It's a simple thing, a brick with about 5 buttons total on it, probably. I pushed the button on the bottom left corner, and the loud wail finally ends. I groan and rub my head, wishing the colors and blobs that cloud the center of my milky vision to just come into focus. After years of thinking that every morning, though, I know nothing will happen. With a small sigh, I go into my ultra-specifically organized dresser.

Today is my first day of senior year. Even if I wont be able to see myself, I want to know that others will appreciate the way that I look—or, at least, am dressed. There's not a lot I can do if there's anything wrong with my face or hair. I wish I could, though—even though I've been blind since birth, I still always want to look presentable. In order to do that, my friends help me once every other week, organize my outfits for the upcoming 14 days. It started in sophmore year, when Sophie got the wonderful idea, and it's been a tradition since. And thanks to my 'photographic (ha) memory', I always know what clothes I'm wearing. Always.

I'm about halfway dressed when hear a beep from the direction of my bed.

"New message from Fitz." The automated, robotic voice of Siri tells me.

"Hey, Siri—read message from Fitz." I respond, then finish putting on the rest of my clothes.

"Ready for your first day as a senior?" she reads back to me. I automatically change the sound to Fitz's deeper, more human voice in my head. I roll my eyes.

"Hey, Siri—text Fitz 'hell yeah brother.'" After a quick confirmation of what I'm sending, I go into the bathroom next to my bedroom. I carefully feel my way around for my toothbrush and brush my teeth, then proceed to run my hand through my hair. For a short moment, I wish I could see myself as more than a blob of milky, to bright color, but the thought fades quickly. I'd rather not think about it. So I finish up in the bathroom, then return to my room for my bag. With a quick 'hey, Siri,' I manage to find my phone as well.

After a few more voice commands, I receive the news that Fitz will be here to pick me up at 7:30, which gives me about 20 minutes. I hop over to the kitchen and make myself a quick, hearty bowl of cereal. Being me, I choose the healthiest kind, Lucky Charms. When finished, I smile to myself and set the bowl near the sink—I know my dad's at work by now, so I don't have to worry about that. Sometimes there's good things about waking up early. As I slip my bag on and go to the door to wait, I remember how lucky I am to have such a good memory, and such a constantly cleanly household. Otherwise, I'd be as clumsy in my house as Sophie is. I grab my cane and walk outside, chiding myself for thinking so much about the little things.

Fitz is there, honking his horn, about 5 ish minutes after I get outside. Sophie yells at him for being annoying, and I chuckle a bit. A window rolls down, and Biana's voice comes through hollering to go to the back passengers side. I use my cane to help me a little bit, then grab onto the ledge made by the open window. I proceed to find the door handle, then carefully step into the car.

"If any freshman give you crap today, you have full right to hit them with your cane." Dex, who must be on on the other side of Biana, says.

"Thank you. I'll definitely do that," I respond with a laugh, and I can practically feel the worry in the air as Sophie warns me not to.

"We really don't want you to get suspended on the first day. So just wait until tomorrow, and give them an extra hard whap on kneecap." Biana says cheerily.

"This is why you're my favorite." I awkwardly try to wrap my arm around her head, but fail miserably. My peripherals are even worse than the center of my vision—there's almost no light visible towards the edges—so I end up hitting her on the head, and play it off by messing her hair up. This, of course, causes her to whack my arm and call me a jerk.

"Alright, dumbasses, knock it off," Fitz, my best friend of the past 6 years, yells. "By the way, Keefe, we're pulling in now." A knot forms in my stomach. Man. First day of senior year at Foxfire. I can't believe its so close to being over. The beginning of the end.

We pull into the parking lot and step out of Fitz's Volvo. I turn towards the building, and take a deep inhale of the crisp morning air. My friends and family always like to comment on how pretty the building looks. Foxfire is a really prestigious private high school, and I know that they put a lot of money into the architecture and the grounds. It's a pity that all I see is a building shaped blob of its beige color, and the faint blobs of green and other colors that I know are trees.

I try not to let myself think about it.

We walk into the building, and Fitz automatically splits off. He's supposed to help some teacher set up the presentation that the Freshman go to. I love him, but it's the first day of school and that man is already busy. This year is gonna be rough if we wanna keep up our hangout sessions- although, we both did take the same 6 AP classes. We'll probably study together, when he's not with his million other commitments.

After a few hugs and highfives, and a few debate friends greeting me, I go to my first class. I'm /not/ getting caught in that crowd, especially with the idiotic freshman pretending that they own the place. Off to AP music theory it is. C118 is easy enough- no stairs, and it's a pretty straight shot to the classroom. Again, I thank my perfect memory to get me around. I may not know what the building looks like, but I basically have the blueprint downloaded in my head. Good times, man.

First period doesn't result in much. We all get a copy of the syllabus, and a short introductory reading. I can feel a tinge of annoyance when the teacher acknowledges my inability to.. Uh, read it, but a girl named Linh volunteers to help me out with it. She seemed nice enough. She had a bit of a Canadian accent, and when I asked about it she confirmed that she was from…Minnesota. She was really sweet, and I'm genuinely hoping that'll become a friendship.

The next couple periods go uneventfully. Fitz is in one of them, and Dex the other so I don't have to worry about another situation. And the teachers always let me go about 2-3 minutes early, so I can avoid the crowds- that is, until lunch. I'm on my way down to the cafeteria when I run into… someone. They must have been very quiet—I didn't realize they were that close to me coming around the bend. So when they did, we kinda collided. I hear a soft curse when they thud to the ground, and from the shape and sound I know its a guy. I put the cane in my left hand and offer to help him up. I'm not sure what it is, but he doesn't accept it.

"You good man? I didn't see ya there." I laugh a little, because duh. He doesn't. I can't really make out any of him- his hair is /probably/ black- and this agitates me, because he doesn't respond. And then he practically runs away. I have no way to identify him- probably a dumb freshman that didn't want his ass kicked by the blind senior. Trying to shake off the interaction, I roll my eyes and start on my way to lunch again.

/

"Honestly, today was AWFUL. The second half, at least." I'm now at Fitz's house, along with Dex. "I already told Dex about that one guy that ran into me, but Stats teacher was awful. She probably heard something from Michaels about last year- just because I rarely showed up doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing! I got along in that class fine."

"Keefe, I taught you like half of that course." Fitz replies, laughing.

"Because you actually know how to do math! Michaels is an awful excuse for a pre calc teacher. Dex, be glad that you got Hex." I retort. It's not wrong- Mr. Michaels had been very incompetent. If not for Fitz, I would have gotten the worst grade I ever had in my high school career.

"You know I am." Dex agrees. "Even Hex hates Michaels, but she won't admit it. Outright, at least."

"Ok, enough about horrible teachers. Tell me about the guy who ran into you." Fitz pipes up, not wanting to be a part of a conversation dissing his soccer coach. I let him divert the conversation, even though I really wanna rag Michaels to the ground most of the time.

"Well, that's the thing. There's nothing to tell- I ran into him and he fell. Then he ran away, without saying a word," I say. "I wanna know just as much as you do."

"That's cute," Dex comments, and I shake my head.

"You know what I mean."

"Suuuuureee." The tone of his voice makes me hit him, which starts a wrestle between the three of us for about half an hour. By the end of it, I'm sure I have multiple bruises from falling, kicking something wrong, and getting hit, but I don't care much. We fall into a panting heap on Fitz bed, and we throw half hearted punches at each other with no intention. Needless to say, I'm sweaty and gross, and when Fitz informs me that it's almost 8, I ask to go home. A man's gotta shower and rest—and get his beauty sleep.

So Fitz drives me and Dex home, the three of us having pointless conversation about classes and plans we should make. I get dropped off first, and they wait as I carefully make my way to door of my house, not leaving until I get inside. I hear the thrum of his engine as Fitz drives off, then make my way to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I brush my teeth and head off to bed.

I drift off, and my thoughts are filled with a mysterious blob and math equations.


	2. Growing

Keefe

The next morning, I wake up and go through my simplistic routine again. Get dressed, brush teeth, message Fitz, eat. When I hear the honking of Fitz car outside, I carefully grab my cane and walk out the doors, tapping my way yard and to the street.

"How goes it?" Fitz' voice calls, and a smile splits across my face at the inside joke.

"I don't know," I reply, laughing at the memory it brings. "I can't see." Fitz laughs in response.

"You're sitting up front today; Biana took Sophie to get coffee early, so it's just us boys."

"Dex sat in the back?" I questioned, as he normally was quick to jump on shotgun. I reach the car and pop the door open, and am greeted by the familiar smell of Fitz's car.

"More like laid in the back," Dex pipes up, while I thud my bag to the ground and shut the door. I shake my head.

"You're supposed to be the responsible one, Dex. Shame on you." I chide, and Fitz peels away from the house. I roll my eyes and laugh; they're so dumb. We're so dumb. And I'm grateful for it.

"We're here—part two!" Fitz exclaims in the seat next to me. "Well, for half of my classes this'll be my first day. I missed a lot yesterday—freshman presentations are ass," he grumbles as he parks the car. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Your fault, man," I taunt him, and he scoffs as a response. "Hey Dexxxxx… wanna walk me to class?" I say, fumbling around in the back, trying to hit him.

"Hmrrghh. Yeah." I hear him shift around, and we step out of the car together.

As soon as we're both out, Fitz locks the car. "See y'all later!" he calls, jogging off- likely to some lifting or meeting or something. I chuckle; whenever I think of Fitz, I imagine he's either very ugly, or really attractive. From what I heard, it's the latter—he's the epitome of perfection to the entire school, and many other schools as well. I, however, know better—he's a complete and utter dumbass. He once chugged half a gallon of milk on a dare, and another time got himself locked in a dog kennel—and that list can go on. I don't quite understand how he keeps the guise of perfection and stability when he's oh-so-clearly not. Him running off to a meeting or club isn't a surprise, but it's hard to imagine, knowing what he's actually like.

"How the hell does that man manage all that shit?" Dex grumbles, also acknowledging that Fitz is definitely insane. I shake my head.

"A very, very large amount of crack," I state solemnly, as if this is a sad, but true fact. Dex laughs loudly.

"I don't doubt it. Better not let his coach find out," He replies, just as sincerely. "What room number are you in, by the way?" He asks, just as I detect the curb with my cane. Gently stepping up, I tell him. "Nice—we aren't that far from each other- you're going straight there, right?" he asks, and I nod.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you—is there anything new with the Stina situation?" I bring up the topic gently—Stina Heks was Dex's early on bully. Before Sophie brought Dex into the group halfway through their Freshman year, she would nag on him relentlessly—he was attending the school on a partial scholarship, and his family has a bit of bad history of being… odd. His dad runs a small pharmacy, and it's mostly alternative medicine. She used to take any opportunity she could to point out anything about him that wasn't strictly 'normal'. I absolutely love it there with Dex. Mr. Dizznee is the kindest, most loving person ever—a huge contrast to my barely around, statue of a father. Plus, it always smells really nice in the store.

"Oh… well, we have precalc together, but she hasn't said anything to me. She hasn't said anything all summer—I feel like she's matured, a bit. Probably." He sounds fairly put down, and I use his voice to guide me in the direction to wrap him in a one armed hug.

"Sorry I brought it up. But let me know if anything happens," I say and he chuckles and pushes me away. From those few moments, I can tell he's almost taller than me—which doesn't feel right.

"No worries. Let's get you to class," he says, and I can tell he's being honest—it doesn't bother him. Which is good, in my opinion. He's growing up. Sometimes I feel like such a dad.

We walk into the main doors of the building and make our way down a few hallways. I use my photographic (ha) memory to make my way, but Dex still stays close to me, not letting me bump into kids or trip. I appreciate it, because I don't have to use my cane—I might not be able to see them, but I can feel the people staring at me when I have it out.

"Well, we're here. We have, like, 15 minutes before class starts, though," Dex states.

"I know- I always show up early," I reply. "I mean, the other option is sitting in the cafeteria." I shrug.

"Well, I might as well go to my class then. Brech told me yesterday I should come in if I had questions- and she assigned a couple starter worksheets. I gotta deal with that." Even though I can't see it, I can practically hear his frown.

"No worries," I tell him, and he gently pats my shoulder before walking off. I pull out my cane, letting it guide me into the still unfamiliar classroom. The milky blobs of color offer little help as to finding a seat, so unfortunately this tends to be necessary.

"Hey! You should sit here." A familiar voice says from the back corner. I rack my brain—Linh!

"Oh! Hey," I reply. "Umm, where are you, exactly?" I ask, sounding really cool, I'm sure. I hate needing help.

"Just back here- this chair would be great." She knocks on what I presume is the chair next to her. I use the sound to guide me, as well as the cane.

"Thank you," I say, smiling. "You know, it's really hard to find a seat around here. Like, I literally can't see any! Must be budget cuts," I say, grinning. There's a pause, then a small laugh.

"Some private school. They can't even afford chairs." I chuckle.

"I mean- where's the proof that there's even a building. Or classrooms! You gotta see to believe, and I certainly don't see, so…" I trail off and nod seriously. She laughs- I'm grateful. Blind jokes don't go well with everyone. "Anyways, how are you?" I change the topic with a grin. "Long time no see." This pulls out another laugh.

"Well, I'm ok. My schedule has been pretty stressful—but other than that, good. I'm still trying to make friends. I didn't mention it yesterday, but this is my first year at Foxfire," she says. I nod in acknowledgment.

"So, kinda on your own then? That's not easy," I reply, wondering if I should introduce her to the group. She seems nice enough, and, I hate to admit it, but half of being a part of our group is not being a piece of crap about me being blind. And all of us secretly being idiots.

"Well, there's my brother—we're twins. But other than that, yeah." She sighs softly.

"Oh! You have a brother. That's always nice," I say.

"Well, yeah. He's super over-protected. We got sucked into the foster care system, because… of some things, and there was a lot of bad things, which he always felt he had to keep me from. But we found a really great family now! They're very nice, and actually acknowledge me and Tam's ability. We've always been considered smart, but nobody really cared. They we're just in it for the money. Our new parents, however, have money, which is nice. So when they found out our test scores, they sent us here." I nod in acknowledgement—Sophie went through some similar things before she got adopted by Grady and Edaline.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry you've been through that," I say, trying to find the right words. "It's really good that you're here now. Even though I'm pretty convinced there isn't an actual school, I've been told that it's nice." She laughs at this.

"Yeah, so have I. Oh! I almost forgot. I'm in your stats class. Frer was just being rude the whole period, so I didn't have a chance to say anything," Linh says. I grin.

"Nice! Now that I know, you officially have to help me prank him at least once this year." I tell her, very seriously.

"Oh…I don't know about that." she sounds apprehensive.

"I mean, you don't have to. But I'm going to do it, so you may as well help."

"I'll think about it." She says, and the door opens.

"Oh! Hello, you two. Early again?" A feminine voice—our teacher's—says.

"You know it," I tell her, smiling.

"Alright, well. You have a little bit less than five minutes before class starts, so go ahead and continue what you we're doing." Based on her tone—the bright, too cheery one that I hear a lot- I can tell she's a little annoyed. I try not to let that affect me.

"Hey—I'm gonna work on some AP physics stuff," Linh says, and I can tell she doesn't really want to talk with the teacher there- even if its casual conversation. I nod, and let my thoughts be my own for the moment.

At least I'm used to it.

Not much happens the next couple of periods—Fitz and I work on English together, and Dex and I use morse code to 'pass notes' in AP physics. He's really good at science (like, really good), so he skipped a year and is in APP2 as a junior. I appreciate it- he'll be a help for when I actually feel like studying. During Lunch, Dex and I sit at our table and Linh came to sit with us, introducing herself to Dex. In Government, I sit on my own and listened to the online assignments. In Stats, Linh manages to find a spot next to me and helps me out with the worksheet.

I find myself needing to go to the bathroom, so I ask to be excused. On my way there, a familiar voice calls my name.

"Keefe! Hey. Um."

"Foster! Uh… what's up?" I ask.

"Oh! Nothing. But, hey, do you think that you could come over tonight? There's… there's something I really want to talk to you about." Just from her voice, I hear she's slightly frazzled. Nervous.

"Are you ok, Sophie? Is someone bothering you again?" My mind jumps back to when she was first adopted by Grady and Edaline, and all the crap other kids gave her.

"No! It's not like that. Just, something I wanna talk about. I need advice." I smile.

"Ah. You need the wise old Keefester to help you out. Well, no worries, m'lady, I will do what I can. You want me to come over?"

"Yeah. I'll just have Fitz drop both of us off at my place, Biana can ride on her own—sound good?"

"As long as you have food, I'm okay with anything." She laughs softly.

"Of course. See you." I hear her walk away, and smile to myself—I think back to when I had feelings for her, and can't help but think about how they've changed- she's like a younger sister to me now. It's odd.

I go to the restroom and return to class, thinking about what Sophie might have to tell me that made her that nervous.

Stats class ends (for me), and my minds swimming with Frer's stupidity as I go to Latin. I get there around when the bell rings to dismiss everyone else, and I find a seat close to the door. People filter out and in the classroom, and then someone speaks.

"Dude! Keefe, I forgot you we're in this class." Fitz says, and a grin spreads across my face.

"Yeah, you had that Freshman help thing yesterday. You know there's only one AP Latin 2, dumbass." I respond, and he chuckles. I hear him put his stuff next to me.

"How was this class yesterday?" He asks, and I shrug.

"We barely did anything. Got a list of vocab and grammar to review." I tell him, pulling up my bag to get my computer.

"That's valid. Not gonna lie, I'm glad I missed it." This makes me laugh.

"Oh, no—Wonderboy didn't want to go to class? That's a fuckin abomination." I reply sarcastically, and the bell rings. I can hear Fitz scoff, but our teacher starts talking so he can't respond. We get a reading prompt, and I have to go into the hall and listen to it. The teacher doesn't let Fitz come out and help me, which sucks- but I have to consider the situation. Which also sucks. I hate having to be worked around.

One thing that really bothers me about our teacher, Sam, is she never lets me leave early. So Fitz has to help me through the crowd of people. The kids don't really acknowledge me, but having so many people around that I can't see, don't know, that don't care sends massive spikes of anxiety through me. Fitz does a really good job at helping me, his steady hand on my shoulder the whole time, making sure we both get through the crowd.

I'm so damn grateful for him sometimes.

We finally manage to get out of the building and to Fitz's car. He unlocks it, and I climb into his car carefully. I can hear as he types on his phone, likely texting someone.

"How's shit at home been going?" He asks, somewhat startling me.

"Oh. Well, not much has happened, really," I admit with a shrug. "He's been out a lot lately- I don't have to interact with him much."

"Good. We're not gonna let him give you shit this year, got it?" I laugh.

"You're so overprotective, Fitzy. I can handle my dad."

"I'm serious, Keefe. None of this is your fault. Especially now with your mom gone… we-"

"I get it, Fitz. I know." While I do love Fitz with my whole heart, he can be…overbearing. I reach out and search for his shoulder. "I'll be okay." I give him (what I assume to be) an award winning smile. "Besides, I got this year in the bag. All my pranks? Planned out to the t. I won't get in trouble all year, I swear." Fitz scoffs, but it's lighthearted and followed by a chuckle.

"All right Keefe. I'm sorry." He sounds genuine and I lean into him, letting my head rest on his shoulder. He can be a stubborn little shit sometimes, but...he's a good friend.

"Oh my god, that's fucking adorable." The door crashes open and Dex steps inside. "You guys are gross, though." He adds.

"PDA is not the Foxfire way." Sophie says, jokingly.

"I will kiss him, right here, right now. Fight me," Fitz says, joking but aggressive. Protective as ever. I laugh and push away, settling back into my normal seat.

"I think once is enough, isn't it?" Dex laughs, but there's something in his voice… I ignore it, and grin.

"Not when I'm involved. Trust me, even Fitz Vacker wants a piece of this." I say, grinning and indicating myself.

"Not that you would know," Fitz responds, ruffling my hair.

"Dude, I don't even have to see to know how incredibly attractive I am," I inform them.

"No need to argue with that." Dex chuckles.

"Oh!" Sophie popes up. "I forgot to mention. Keefe's comin over, could you just drop us both off at my place? I can get him back, Edaline normally doesn't mind." I'm actually the only one of the group that lives in town- everyone else lives in the country because their parents needed or liked having the land.

"That makes it easy for me. Let's go, brethren." I don't know when Fitz started referring to us at that, but I still think it's hilarious. I snort at his idiocy, and we head off.

"Dex, are you doing debate this year?" I pipe up. I'm EXCITED for debate season.

"Yeah. I'm actually writing some stuff right now on how to not be a little bitch." Dex says, laughing.

"Dex, PLEASE. You'd do really good," I argue. "Just write an oratory on veganism or something!"

"Dude, you've been trying this for the past two years- the meetings clash with robotics. Besides, why would I want to right an oratory when you've placed first twice now."

"Not that that mattered," I contest. "Considering my dad didn't let me go."

"Pleeeasseee. For me."

"FINE. I'll go to one meeting. Only because there's no robotics and Sophie's going. No offense, Keefe, but you suck." I stick my tongue out at him, but grin happily. I've been trying to do this for YEARS.

"You guys are such nerds," Fitz inputs, and I hit his shoulder. "Oh, you know it's true." I scoff.

"Says the president of the chess club." Sophie states, laughing.

"We don't talk about that." Fits says, and I feel the car pull to a stop. "We're here, Sophie. Keefe, you too. Dex—get up here you little shit."

"Hey. Don't disrespect my son like that." Sophie tells, and I hear Dex grumble a bit.

"Fitz, if you're not busy, wanna do something? Like, I dunno, egg some annoying blondes?" I snort. Dex has learned well.

"Um, yes to the first part, no to the second. That's a lot of work. Also, aren't you vegan?"

"Oh! Yeah, that." Dex says casually. I laugh, and step out and away from the car carefully.

"Have fun, nerds!" Sophie calls as they drive off, and I grin in her direction.

"So, Miss F, what was it you wanted to tell me?" I ask, and I can practically feel the shift in her mood.

"Oh. Um. Yeah. Come inside?" I nod, and she guides me to the doors.

"Sounds serious," I tell her.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Just… something that's been on my mind for the past few months. Especially… I dunno."

"Wanna go to your room first?"

"Yeah. Um…" I can tell she's nervous, and likely picking at her eyelashes—what many people have told me to be her nervous tic. We walk over to her room in moderate silence.

"What's the sitch?" I ask, and Sophie laughs—and replies with the Kim Possible beep. "Seriously though, what's on your mind. Unless you wanted me over just to admire how incredibly handsome I happen to be."

"Well, um, no… uh." She sighs. I search around for a chair and sit down.

"Hey. It's okay. Whatever it is, I'm here for you.

"Well, I. I think. I'm gay, I think. Like, maybe not full gay, but pretty gay. Like, girls are cool gay. Really cool. But maybe not. I don't Know if I'm Actually Gay Gay. Maybe I'm just thinking and stuff, but I'm probably gay? I think? I don-"

"Sophie. Hey. It's okay." I interrupt, to keep her from going insane. "Take a few deep breaths." I hear her do so. "You know none of us will judge you. Right?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I guess, I just don't want to make a big deal of it."

"I get it. I'm glad you told me, though." I smile at her warmly.

"Well. That's all I really wanted to tell you. I guess."

"Wanna play Smash?"

"Yeah."

~*~*~*~

That night, I get home relatively late—Sophie feeds me and we play video games for quite a while. We didn't talk about what she told me—I want to respect her space.

"Where have you been?" My father, voice stern, says. I haven't even closed the door yet.

"Sophie's." I respond, automatically pulling on a calm expression and heightening my posture. I shut the door softly.

"And what, may I ask, were you doing?" His voice is condescending.

"We were playing video games and I lost track of time- I'm sorry." He scoffs.

"I'm sure. Do you have any homework?" There's the implied 'that you didn't do' at the end.

"Not really. I have some reading I can do, though." I admit. I've learned that lying to my father doesn't work. Ever.

"You better get on that." He sneers, and I try to keep my expression respectful and blank.

"Of course. I'm sorry." I say, and walk in the direction of my bedroom. "Debate starts Thursday, by the way."

"Convenient. The day that I have off." He scoffs back.

"I'm sorry dad. Do you want me to come home? They won't mind if I miss the first meeting." I try not to yell, or say anything that will anger him.

"I don't care. Go finish your reading." He says. I can tell that he's not lying—he really doesn't care.

I bite my tongue and nod. Then I go finish my reading.


End file.
